


An Average Wednesday

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, ER nurse Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole lot of pointless domestic fluff and more than one bad joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept trying to spit out a quick little piece between my last one and the long one I'm working on, but everything I began to write started to run too long. I decided to go ahead and write out some nearly-plotless fluff that I knew would stay short, and with that, I finally succeeded.
> 
> So, I now have three works in progress, and you can all look forward to those at some point.

    It's just an ordinary Wednesday night at Dean and Cas' apartment. Dean gets home from the garage a few minutes after eight, and gives Cas a quick kiss by way of greeting.  
  
    "How was your day, babe?" Cas asks. He follows Dean into their bedroom and lounges against the pillows while Dean changes into a clean shirt and sweatpants.  
  
    "It was okay, pretty uneventful," Dean tells him. "Kinda slow, actually, not too many people came by." Dean flops down on the bed beside Cas and uses his chest as a pillow. "What did you do while I was gone?"  
  
    Cas works early morning shifts as an ER nurse, so he usually gets home a while before Dean.

    Cas begins to draw invisible patterns on Dean's shoulder blade with his finger as he responds. "Not much, I napped when I got home, and then cleaned up the kitchen before watching TV for a while."

    "Sounds pretty good," Dean says. He leans up to kiss Cas on the cheek, and then settles back against the headboard. "How was your morning at the hospital?"  
  
    "It wasn't bad, actually. No upsetting cases while I was on, thank God. There was a poor guy who had a heart attack, but he made it through."  
  
    "That's good to hear," Dean says, pulling his boyfriend close and holding him tightly.  
  
    "You missed me, huh?" Cas asks with a smile, wrapping his arm around Dean's torso.  
  
    "I always do," Dean tells him.  
  
    "Me too." Cas leans up and kisses Dean softly before settling back down against his side. "Oh, there was this one cool fifteen-year-old girl who came in this morning with a broken ankle. I gave her pethidine to relieve the pain and she was a little out of it."  
  
    "Oh yeah?"  
  
    "Yeah, she was pretty giggly once it took effect, and then she got me to talk about you."  
  
    Dean chuckles. "How'd she do that?"  
  
    "Her mom was practically dying of starvation, so I sent her off to the cafeteria and stayed with Paige- that's the kid- since it wasn't very busy at the time. She was on her phone for a minute, texting her boyfriend, and then she was telling me how much she missed him. He was in school, so he couldn't be with her, and she was all pouty about it.  
  
    "Then she asked if I was dating anyone, so I told her that I have a boyfriend who doesn't visit me in the hospital too. She must have an appreciation for bad jokes, because she laughed for a while. Maybe it was just the pethidine, though. Anyway, then she asked what you were like and stuff. She said you sounded, and I'm directly quoting here, "fan-freakin'-tastic.""  
  
    "Well, she isn't wrong, I _am_  fan-freakin'-tastic," Dean says with a laugh.  
  
    "Yes, I know you are," Cas agrees, laughing along. "I think we should order Chinese and watch a movie, what do you think?"  
  
    "I think you should kiss me," Dean suggests, grinning down at Cas.  
  
     Cas rolls himself over so he's sort of leaning over Dean. " _Me_ kiss _you_?" He teases.  
  
    "Yeah, _you_ kiss _me_."  
  
    "Alright, you don't have to tell me twice."  
  
    "You already made me tell you tw-"  
  
    Cas cuts Dean off, playfully pecking his lips a couple times before leaning in for a longer kiss. Dean wraps an arm around Cas' neck and kisses him back, silently appreciating the fact that he still gets butterflies whenever they kiss.  
  
    Cas pulls away after a moment and says, "there, are you happy?" with a big grin on his face.  
  
    "Yeah, I am happy," Dean says, returning Cas' smile.  
  
    "Good, now can we order Chinese? I'm ready to get my fried rice on."  
  
    "Loser, I'm getting lo mein."  
  
    "Ooh, chicken or beef?"  
  
    "Chicken, as always."  
  
    "Good, I'm gonna have to steal some," Cas warns.  
  
    Dean scoffs. "You always order fried rice and then eat half of my lo mein."  
  
    "Yes, and you eat half of my fried rice. It's called _sharing_ ," Cas says, grinning like the Cheshire cat and laughing lightly. He and Dean have a habit of laughing for no reason just because they're so happy together.  
  
    "That's fair," Dean says. He suddenly rolls off the bed, says "let's go pick a movie," and then lifts Cas off the bed and throws him over his shoulder.  
  
    "Dean!" Cas laughs. "Put me down!"  
  
    Instead of putting him down, Dean carries Cas toward the living room.  
  
    "Stop using your strength against me!" Cas exclaims, laughing the entire time.  
  
    "I'm being supportive," Dean says.  
  
    "How so?" Cas asks, confused.  
  
    "I'm _lifting you up_ , babe," Dean responds.  
  
    "That's a terrible joke!" Cas tells him as Dean drops him on the couch, but he keeps laughing anyway.


End file.
